Carddas TCG
is a name given to Bandai's card vending machines and, thus, a generic term given to the cards sold by these machines. Since the introduction of the Saint Seiya series in 1988, many popular anime, manga and tokusatsu series has been made into Carddass. With the introduction of Danball Senki, Carddass distributed its card series sponsored from Bandai into 2 different games. #The Data Carddass vending machine types, which started on November 24th, 2011 and ended with its 7th series on December 20th, 2012. #The . Rules Booster Packs LBX Card Battle Game Gallery Achilles 1-01.jpg Achillies 1-02.jpg Achilles 1-03.jpg Achilles 1-04.jpg Odin 1-05.jpg Kaz Warrior 1-06.jpg Kaz Warrior 1-07.jpg Kaz Warrior 10-8.jpg Hunter 1-09.jpg Hunter 1-10.jpg Hunter 1-11.jpg Hunter 1-12.jpg Hunter 1-13.jpg Kunoichi 1-14.jpg Kunoichi 1-15.jpg Kunoichi 1-16.jpg Kunoichi 1-17.jpg Pandora 1-18.jpg Pandora 1-19.jpg Pandora 1-20.jpg Gladiator 1-21.jpg Gladiator 1-22.jpg Gladiator 1-23.jpg Buld 1-24.jpg Buld 1-25.jpg Buld 1-26.jpg Mad Dog 1-27.jpg Nazuu 1-28.jpg Queen 1-29.jpg Hakai-O 1-30.jpg Amazoness 1-31.jpg Amazoness 1-32.jpg Amazoness 1-33.jpg Inbit 1-34.jpg Proto Zenon 1-35.jpg Queen 1-36.jpg Queen 1-37.jpg Queen 1-38.jpg Kunoichi 1-39.jpg Kunoichi 1-40.jpg Deqoo 1-41.jpg Deqoo 1-42.jpg Deqoo 1-43.jpg Deqoo R 1-44.jpg Deqoo R 1-45.jpg Deqoo R 1-46.png Nazuu 1-47.jpg Nazuu 1-48.jpg Mad Dog 1-49.jpg Mad Dog 1-50.jpg Achilles 2-01.png Achilles 2-02.png Odin 2-03.png Epsilon 2-04.png Kaz Warrior 2-05.png Hunter 2-06.png Hunter 2-07.png Fenrir 2-08.png Kunoichi 2-09.png Kunoichi 2-10.png Pandaora Amy 2-11.png Pandora 2-12.png Gladiator 2-13.png Gladiator 2-14.png Buld 2-15.png Buld 2-16.png Mad Dog 2-17.png Queen 2-19.png Nazuu 2-18.png Hakai-O 2-20.png Hakai-O 2-21.png Hakai-O Z 2-22.jpg Amazoness 2-23.png Amazoness 2-24.png Joker 2-25.png Nightmare 2-27.png Inbit 2-28.png Inbit 2-29.png The Emperor 2-30.png Emperor M2 2-31.png Proto Zenon 2-32.png Gekkoumaru 2-33.png Queen 2-34.png Kunoichi 2-35.png Gladiator 2-36.png Gladiator 2-37.png Joker 2-38.png Deqoo 2-39.png Deqoo 2-40.png Deqoo Ace 2-41.png Deqoo Ace 2-42.png Deqoo Ace 2-43.png Deqoo Kai 2-44.png Deqoo Kai 2-45.png Deqoo R 2-46.png Deqoo R 2-47.png Nazuu 2-48.png Buld Kai 2-49.png Mad Dog 2-50.png Achilles X Mode CP1.jpg Odin X-Mode CP2.png Hunter X Mode CP3.png Kunoichi X-Mode CP4.png Hakai-O X mode CP5.png Proto Zenon X Mode CP6.png Gekkoumaru X-mode CP7.png Deqoo X-Mode CP8.png Achilles 3-01.jpg Odin X-Mode 3-02.jpg Epsilon 3-03.jpg Perseus 3-04.jpg Warrior 3-05.jpg Hunter 3-06.jpg Fenrir 3-07.jpg Kunoichi 3-08.jpg Pandora Amy 3-09.jpg Pandora 3-10.jpg Gladiator 3-11.jpg Buld 3-12.jpg Mad Dog 3-13.jpg Nazuu 3-14.jpg Queen 3-15.jpg Hakai-O 3-16.jpg Hakai-O Z X Mode 3-17.jpg Amazoness 3-18.jpg Joker X-mode 3-19.jpg Nightmare 3-20.png The Emperor 3-21.jpg Emperor M2 3-22.jpg Proto Zenon 3-23.jpg G Rex 3-24.jpg G Rex 3-25.jpg Bibinbird X 3-26.jpg Bibinbird X 3-27.jpg Gekkoumaru 3-28.jpg Judge 3-29.jpg Deqoo 3-30.jpg Deqoo Kai 3-31.jpg Deqoo Ace X-Mode 3-32.jpg Ifreet 3-33.jpg Deqoo R 3-34.jpg Fairy 3-35.jpg Amazoness 3-36.jpg Inbit 3-37.jpg Inbit 3-38.jpg Queen 3-39.jpg Kunoichi 3-40.jpg Gladiator 3-41.jpg Joker 3-42.jpg Nazuu 3-43.jpg Buld 3-44.jpg Buld Kai 3-45.jpg Mad Dog 3-46.jpg Genbu 3-47.jpg Suzaku 3-48.jpg Seiryuu 3-49.jpg Byakko 3-50.jpg Achilles 3-CP1.jpg Odin 3-CP2.jpg Epsilon 3-CP3.jpg Perseus 3-CP4.jpg Zenon 3-CP5.jpg Masquerade J 3-CP6.jpg Lucifer 3-CP7.jpg Ifreet 3-CP8_f.png Achilles 4-01.jpg Odin 4-02.jpg Epsilon 4-03.jpg Elysion 4-04.png Perseus 4-05_f.png Fenrir 4-06.jpg Pandora Amy 4-07.jpg Gladiator 4-08.jpg Kunoichi 4-09.jpg Buld 4-10.jpg Hakai-O Z 4-11.jpg Queen 4-12.jpg Nazuu 4-13.jpg Mad Dog 4-14.jpg Amazoness 4-15.jpg Nightmare 4-16.jpg Proto Zenon 4-17.jpg Zenon 4-18.jpg G Rex 4-19.jpg Masquerade J 4-20.jpg Bibinbird X 4-21.jpg Bibinbird X II 4-22.jpg Bibinbird X III 4-22.jpg Bibinbird X IV 4-24.jpg Bibinbird X V 4-25.jpg Red Ribbon 4-26.jpg Blue Ribbon 4-27.jpg Green Ribbon 4-28.jpg Gekkoumaru 4-29.jpg Judge 4-30.jpg Lucifer 4-31.jpg Apollo Kaiser 4-32.jpg Warrior 4-33.jpg Gladiator 4-34.jpg Inbit 4-35.jpg Deqoo 4-36.jpg Deqoo Kai 4-37.jpg Deqoo Ace 4-38.jpg Deqoo R 4-39.jpg Buld Kai 4-40.jpg Ifreet 4-41.jpg Genbu 4-42.jpg Suzaku 4-43.jpg Seiryuu 4-44.jpg Byakko 4-45.jpg Achilles Deed 4-46.jpg Oni Kunoichi 4-47.jpg Dark Pandora 4-48.jpg New Egypt 4-49.png Deqoo OZ 4-50.jpg Odin 5-01.jpg Epsilon 5-02.jpg Elysion 5-03.jpg Elysion 5-04.png Elysion 5-05.jpg Elysion 5-06.jpg Perseus 5-07.jpg Perseus 5-08.png Minerva 5-09.png Minerva 5-10.jpg Fenrir 5-11.jpg Pandora 5-12.jpg Hakai-O Z 5-13.jpg Nightmare 5-14.jpg Zenon 5-15.jpg Bibinbird X 5-16.jpg Bibinbird X II 5-17.jpg Bibinbird X III 5-18.jpg Bibinbird X IV 5-19.jpg Bibinbird X V 5-20.jpg Bibinbird Gold 5-21.jpg Bibinbird Gold 5-22.jpg Bibinbird Silver 5-23.jpg Red Ribbon 5-24.jpg Blue Ribbon 5-25.jpg Green Ribbon 5-26.jpg Judge 5-27.jpg Lucifer 5-28.jpg Shadow Lucifer 5-29.png Shadow Lucifer 5-30.jpg Apollo Kaiser 5-31.jpg Apollo Kaiser 5-32.jpg Deqoo 5-33.jpg Buld Kai 5-34.jpg Ifreet 5-35.jpg Genbu 5-36.jpg Suzaku 5-37.jpg Seiryuu 5-38.jpg Byakko 5-39.jpg Achilles Deed 5-40.png Hunter Kiba 5-41.jpg Oni Kunoichi 5-42.jpg Dark Pandora 5-43.jpg Dark Pandora 5-44.jpg New Egypt 5-45.jpg New Egypt 5-46.jpg Deqoo OZ 5-47.jpg Deqoo OZ 5-48.jpg Joker Kirito Custom 5-49.jpg Hakai-O Kirito Custom 5-50.jpg Achilles 6-01.jpg Odin 6-02.jpg Epsilon 6-03.jpg Elysion 6-04.jpg Elysion 6-05.jpg Ikaros Zero 6-06.jpg Ikaros Zero 6-07.jpg Perseus 6-08.jpg Perseus 6-09.jpg Ikaros Force 6-10.jpg Ikaros Force 6-11.jpg Minerva 6-12.jpg Minerva 6-13.jpg Fenrir 6-14.jpg Pandora 6-15.jpg Hakai-O 6-16.jpg Hakai-O Z 6-17.jpg Nightmare 6-18.jpg Zenon 6-19.jpg G Rex 6-20.jpg Masquerade J 6-21.jpg Bibinbird Gold 6-22.jpg Bibinbird Silver 6-23.jpg Gekkoumaru 6-24.jpg Judge 6-25.jpg Lucifer 6-26.jpg Shadow Lucifer 6-27.jpg Apollo Kaiser 6-28.jpg Inbit 6-29.jpg Deqoo Ace 6-30.jpg Deqoo Kai 6-31.jpg Deqoo R 6-32.jpg Buld Kai 6-33.jpg Ifreet 6-34.jpg Genbu 6-35.jpg The Emperor 6-36.jpg Seiryuu 6-37.jpg Byakko 6-38.jpg Achilles Deed 6-39.jpg Achilles Deed 6-40.jpg Hunter Kiba 6-41.jpg Hunter Kiba 6-42.jpg Oni Kunoichi 6-43.jpg Dark Pandora 6-44.jpg New Egypt 6-45.jpg Deqoo OZ 6-46.jpg Joker Kirito Custom 6-47.jpg Joker Kirito Custom 6-48.jpg Hakai-O Kirito Custom 6-49.jpg Hakai-O Kirito Custom 6-50.jpg Achilles 7-01.jpg Special Card Achilles.jpg External Links *LBX Card Battle Game (Official Japanese Cardass TCG Page) *DATA Carddass: Danball Senki (Official Japanese TCG Page) *LBX Battle Card Game Japanese Wiki Category:Merchandise